Bill (Kill Bill)
Little is known about the past of the man named Bill. He never knew his father but he had (some would say collected) various father-figures, the first of these being a friend of his mother's, a pimp named Esteban Vihaio. At a young age, it was obvious that Bill was a sucker for blondes. He had a younger brother named Budd as well. At some point, Bill travelled to China and learned Kung Fu under the White Lotus master Pai Mei, where he began his training to be one of the world's deadliest warriors. It was also while under the tutelage of Pai Mei that Bill learned about the infamous Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique, but was never taught this deadliest of blows. Later still, Bill travelled to Japan and became a student in the ways of the samurai under Hattori Hanzo and here received his samurai sword forged by Hanzo, and at least one other that was a gift to his brother Budd. After leaving, Bill began making a name for himself taking an assassin job under the Yakuza Boss Matsumoto. Years later, Bill was powerful enough to start up his own team of elite assassins which he called The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and recruited five assassins: Budd, Elle Driver, Vernita Green, O-Ren Ishii and finally Beatrix Kiddo the latter Bill took as a lover. For several years, the DiVAS were a success, jetting around the world, killing human beings and being paid vast sums of money. To go with the serpent theme of the group, Bill's codename was Snake Charmer. In 1999, Beatrix became pregnant with Bill's child, and upon finding out (while on an assignment) she chose to get out of the DiVAS. Bill assumed Beatrix had been killed and mourned her for three months before beginning to track down her killers, only to find out she was still alive and getting married in El Paso, Texas. Bill tracked her down and appeared at her wedding rehearsal, feigning continued friendship, and was invited to the wedding posing as Beatrix (under the alias Arlene)'s father. But Bill brought the other DiVAS with him, and they slaughtered all in the church, and Bill himself shot Beatrix in the head, putting her in a coma. Afterwards, Bill was saddened by what he'd done, but decided to move on with his life and took Elle as his new lover. He sent Elle to the hospital to check on Beatrix's condition and poison her, but aborted the mission feeling it would lower them. In reality, Bill felt guilty for what he did, and when his and Beatrix's child was born, Bill somehow acquired her, and naming her BB began raising her on his own. Years later, the DiVAS broke up, but Bill still kept in close contact. He supported O-Ren's bid for leadership of the Tokyo Yakuza clans both financially and philosophically. He and Budd had a falling out which both had regretted. Four years after the El Paso wedding massacre, Beatrix awoke from her coma and, calling herself "The Bride," began hunting down the DiVAS. Bill found out after the death of O-Ren, thanks to Sofie Fatale, who was kept alive and mutilated to show Bill the extent of her mercy and deliver a message to him. At the end of her revenge campaign, Beatrix found Bill in a luxurious condominium in Mexico, and was shocked to discover her daughter B.B. still alive. Bill was of course happy to see her, as part of him had been rooting for her, and allowed her to get to know B.B., whom he had over the years told the child nothing but good things about his mother. After putting B.B. to bed, Bill and Beatrix resolved to settle this by crossing Hanzo Swords, but Bill first had some unanswered questions, shot her with a truth serum of his own creation which he called The Undisputed Truth, getting her to admit to him and herself that she did not believe her new life as "Arlene" would have worked, and answering hs questions about why she ran away from him with their child. Bill understood but felt it was not her decision to make. He admitted to her that he in his own words "I overreacted", but despite him being a cold-blooded murderer, Beatrix loved Bill enough to never expect he would have done such a thing to her. Bill and Beatrix crossed swords in a short fight, which Beatrix almost lost when Bill knocked her sword from her hands. Bill lunged for the kill when she caught his sword in her scabbard; then, while he was open, she ended the fight by performing on Bill the one move taught to her by Pai Mei that was not taught to Bill: The Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Bill and Beatrix exchanged last words making peace, because in the end despite everything they did still love one another. Bill stood up and with dignity took his last five steps and met his death. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Defeated Villains